Familiar Meetings
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: Hana and Luna head to Death City when Marluxia refuses to. They meet up with Kid and the others; Hana remembers them from the last time she was there. After Snake and the Flower and Day of Bonding. R and R, please.


Familiar Meetings

**This takes place after Day of Bonding and Snake and the Flower. So I suggest you read those two to get the idea of this story. :3**

**Anywhoo, I don't own KH or Soul Eater, only Hana and Luna. :3**

**Read and Review, please. :D**

* * *

"No, no! Triple no! I absolutely refuse to go back there!"

Luna and Hana stopped when they heard Marluxia's yell before glancing at each other and walking closer to the pink-haired Nobody who appeared to be arguing with Saix.

"You have been assigned a mission, Eleven." Saix growled in mild annoyance. "I suggest you get going."

"No way! Last time I went there I got attacked by my ex-wife and son!"

At that statement, everyone paused in what they were doing and stared at Marluxia.

"You have a son?" Axel asked in surprise.

"You have a wife? !" Roxas questioned.

"I'm bi!" Marluxia growled before stomping out of the Grey Area, grabbing Vexen by the front of the shirt as he went.

No one wanted to know what the assassin needed from the academic.

"I'll go." Luna said, obviously sensing that Marluxia was not going to take his mission.

'Yeah, me too!" Hana agreed. "I'd love to see where dad grew up!"

Saix sighed, glancing between the two before he shook his head in defeat.

"All right. You're to go to Death City and see if any Heartless have popped up there."

* * *

"This is a cool place." Luna commented as he and Hana walked around in the large city as they searched for Heartless.

"It's cool! I'd love to live here!"

"Let's check that place out." Luna pointed to a large building at the top of the city. "It looks like a good place for Heartless to hide out."  
"Sure." Hana nodded as they headed toward the building.

* * *

"Huh. It's strange." Hana said as she and Luna walked up the long steps that leaded to the weird structure.

"What?"

"I can sense eight people at the top of these steps."

"I don't sense anything."

"It's not a fact of sensing their presence. I feel like I'm sensing their souls more than anything."

Luna glanced at Hana strangely as they finally came to the top of the stairs only to be surprised by the eight- -six males and two females- -standing nearby as if waiting for them.

"I told you they'd come~!" a black being said as his body waved happily back and forth. "I told you~"

"Hey, wait." a black-haired boy Luna's age said. "Isn't that…aren't you Hana?"

Hana stared at him strangely before she grinned.

"Oh! It's Kid! And Shinigami-sama, Maka, Soul, and Crona!" she took a step closer to the group. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're doing good." Maka smiled. "Hana, this is Sid, our teacher. Liz and Patty are Kid's weapon partners."

"Hi." Liz greeted while Patty waved excitedly with a yell of, "Hello~!"

"Hi." Hana said. "This is Luna, my friend."

Luna nodded, still trying to figure everything out.

"Why are you our age?" Kid asked. "Last time we saw you was six months ago and you were only two."

"We're not bound by the laws of space and time like you guys. While it's only been a few months here, it's been several years back where I live."

Shinigami nodded as if agreeing with the blonde before he remembered something. "Oh yes. Hana please tell Lumaria that Medusa is dead."

Crona twitched a little and glanced away while Kid inconspicuously stepped a little closer to the witch. Luna watched the two, wondering what was going on between them.

"I'm sure he'd want to know."

Hana nodded. "I'll tell him."

Luna nudged Hana and whispered, "I think there's something going on between those two."

Hana looked at who he was talking about before she grinned.

"Oh my gosh, Kid. Are you dating Crona?"

Luna resisted a face palm at how blunt the blonde had been with the question.

Crona blushed and instantly started shaking his head, trying to stutter out an answer.

Kid merely put an arm around the pink-haired boy and nodded.

"Yes I am."

"That's cool." Hana said. "Be nice to my half-brother, though, okay?"

Kid nodded while Crona tried to hide himself in his embarrassment.

"Anyway, we've spent too long here." Hana sighed. "I'm afraid we have to get back to our mission."

"Good luck." Maka said and Hana nodded.

"Thanks." the blonde looked at Kid and Crona. "Good luck to you too."

"Thank you." Kid said while Crona hesitantly nodded.

Hana waved as she and Luna turned around and began to walk down the steps.

"See you later!" she called before she sighed as the group disappeared from view. "It was kinda nice to see them again."

"They seemed like a nice bunch." Luna admitted as he and Hana continued their search for Heartless in Death City.

* * *

**Hehe. This was one of those oneshots my friend and I came up with when we were bored. :3 There are two more, but it might be a while before I get them up. :)**

**Anyway, R and R, please. XD**


End file.
